Ninjago: Storms and Lava
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: In the beginning of Ninjago, two more ninja are added to the team beside the ones that we all know. Meet Zia and Maggie! The elemental Masters of Storms and Lava! Join them on their adventures in Ninjago as they face danger, wisdom, challenges, and love. (ColeXOC) (LloydXOC)
1. Episode 1-1

It was raining in Draco Village, a town at the edge of the Dragon Mountains. In the town, people said that when it was raining this hard, the Storm Dragons in the mountains were squabbling over something. But only two people in the village knew that it wasn't true. Well, kids more like.

Outside of the largest house in the middle of the village stood an almost seventeen-year old girl. Her pure black hair was flat against her back, but she didn't seemed to be bothered by it. She wasn't shivering with cold like other people would be if they were in he position. In fact, she seemed very comfortable as the pouring rain hit her hard. Then again, although no one in the village knew, she was basically the Daughter of Storms. Her mother was the Elemental Master of Storms, and her name was Zia Dragonwing. In the storms, which Zia often summoned herself, it was the only place where she felt like she belonged.

A sudden yell for her name made her flinch. She really hated her step-father. When he yelled, he had something very important to "discuss" with her. And with her birthday tomorrow, she knew exactly what it would be about. After all; in Draco Village when you turned seventeen, your parents would choose your husband.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Magma 'Maggie' Dragonwing sat on her bed, reading a book on the first Spinjitzu Master. With a slight frown and a sigh, she traced a hand on a page that had a special drawing on the corner; it was a marker for some special friends of hers and her sisters. She tucked her red-orange hair behind her ear as the argument between her sister and her step-father escalated.

While her sister had the Elemental Powers of Storms, Maggie had the Elemental Powers of Lava, which came from her actual dad, not her adoptive one. It came in handy when her 'dad' ordered the young children of the village to go and pick berries by the lava pools close to the edge of the Dragon Mountains. While the other children rested, she was the one that picked the berries, or sometimes, there would be baskets already full to the brim with berries with a symbol that was like the one on the corner of the book. Then, they would fill their baskets with the berries, leaving the other baskets to be used again.

Finally, the argument stopped and the door to her bedroom opened, revealing a very angry Zia. Slamming the door behind her, she fell hard on her bed, burrowed her face into her pillow and started to scream in anger.

"Uh, sis?" she asked.

No reply, just more screaming.

Maggie frowned. Whenever her sister started doing this, she didn't like whatever their step-father just told her. So she waited patiently until her sister stopped screaming and turned over. "Finished?" she asked.

"You are NOT!" she partly screamed, partly growled, "going to BELIEVE! Who HE! Signed me UP TO!"

"Even though I'm eight years old," said Maggie, "I can guess; It's Gyro, isn't it?"

Gyro was probably one of the biggest idiots-and one of Zia's more stupid flirters-in the whole village. He once went and stood up on a table to express his love to her by singing a song that he made himself. He even claimed that he had gone up into the Dragon Mountains and slayed a fully grown dragon, but since the other dragons attacked, he left with only a broken arm. However, Zia and Maggie had asked their friends the story, and apparently, Gyro had made it as far as the Dragonrings and had gotten scared off by the huge shadow of a little lizard, tripping over a rock and breaking his arm.

"Either 'dad' was bribed," spat Zia, still angry, "or he decided to give me to him anyways."

Maggie put down her book and walked over to the closet while Zia watched her. Pulling up a few floorboards, she unveiled two satchels and said, "Then it's a good thing that I decided to pack these; let's run away tonight!"

"An excellent idea sis'!" said Zia happily, "How about we go up to the others in the mountains. It's been a while since we've seen them."

"Yeah!" said Maggie happily, "besides, I still need to finish that book on the first Spinjitzu Master for them!"

Zia nodded and said "We'll leave when 'dad' falls asleep."

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Five hours later, the two sisters neared the Dragonrings, Maggie holding a small globe of lava in her left hand. With one last look behind them, they stepped into the ring of ancient stones that marked the entrance to the Dragon Mountains. It was situated in a low valley with the stones in a clear and perfect circle. "Hey guys!" shouted Zia, her voice rebounding off the slopes of the mountains surrounding them, "It's us; Zia and Maggie!"

For a little while, there was no reply. Just the darkness that surrounded them and the shining stars above. Then…

 _ZIA! MAGGIE! You're here!_

The two girls were tackled by two small shapes. "Hey Flit! Hey Spark!" said Maggie, "OW! Spark, cut down on the electricity!"

The two figures hopped off as Maggie lit up another globe of lava, revealing the two dragon younglings, Flit and Spark. Flit was a female Water dragon while Spark was a male Lightning dragon. And even though the two girls had ben gone for almost four years, the two dragonets looked as if they hadn't even grown an inch.

"You guys have completely refused to shed, haven't you?" asked Zia.

 _Well,_ said Spark sheepishly, _we were waiting for you two._

 _Besides,_ Flit added, _we wanted to hug you guys again. Without crushing you also. Tell me Maggie; did you bring the book?_

"Yes I did, Flit," replied Maggie, digging a hand into her satchel and pulling out the book that she had been reading, "I promised you and the other younglings that I'd finish it for you."

 _Your welcome with the berries, by the way,_ said Spark

"I knew it was you guys. Thanks a lot. You saved a lot of kids," said Maggie, smiling.

 _Your welcome._

 _Flit! What are you and Spark doing…oh._ A fully grown Water dragon came walking out of a cave close to the Dragonrings, noticing Zia and Maggie at the last moment. _Zia, Maggie. Welcome home._

"Hiya Riversong," said Zia. "In case you're wondering what we're doing here, guess what today is."

 _Your birthday,_ said Riversong, _happy birthday. And we know the tradition of when you're seventeen, you get married. Whose the ex-fiancé?_

"That idiot Gyro," said Zia resignedly.

 _Oh boy,_ said Riversong, shaking her head, _the guy that sings like a strangled Leviathan?_

"That's the one," said Maggie, laughing.

 _Well, come on in. Flit, go tell Striker that they're here,_ Riversong told her daughter, who shot off towards the cave yelling, _Zia and Maggie are back! They're here! They're here!_

"And I wonder why she isn't a Lightning dragon," said Zia.

 _I'm actually kinda glad that she isn't my sister,_ said Spark.

When the two dragons and humans entered the cavern, there came a large chorus of, _Maggie! Zia! Hey cousins! Welcome back!_ "Hello everyone!" yelled Maggie to the large crowd of dragons that were waiting for them inside the cave. A young Earth Dragons walked over to Maggie and nuzzled her happily, causing her to giggle. "Hiya Rocky!"

"I thought that you were guarding the Scythe of Quakes," Zia said to him. Rocky rolled his back to represent a shrug, and said, _Earthquake and Silverstone contacted me when you showed up. Plus, I have a few hours off. Silverstone is the one doing the guarding for me._

 _Striker's coming!_ one of the dragons suddenly yelled, and the cave went quiet. A large, green, female Energy Dragon walked into the cavern with Flit trailing after her. _Zia and Magma Dragonwing. Welcome back to the Dragon Mountains. It's good to see you again, children of the Dragon Elements._

"It is good to see you again as well, Striker," said Zia, bowing with her sister.

 _Oh, yes. Happy birthday as well, Zia. Now,_ she lifted up her head and said, _Let the feast to welcome back our cousins begin!_ The cave filled with the roars of dragons and squeaks of dragon younglings. And with that, Zia and Maggie were lifted onto the backs of Rocky and the guardian of the Sword of Fire, a young Fire Dragon by the name of Flame, as the group headed to the top of the mountains, where the dragons mainly lived.

Oh, yes. How they're cousins of the dragons that lived in the mountains was because their parents-Zaethis and Magnus-had been two of the last Dragon-People in the world, as well as the Elemental Masters of Storm and Lava. Their Elemental Powers, and ability to converse with their reptilian cousins, had been passed down to their children, Zia and Maggie.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

"And so, peace was once again restored to Ninjago," Maggie started to finish from her book, "knowing that his older brother would seek out the Golden Weapons, the younger brother hid them in places only he knew of. Knowing that they would need guardians, he traveled to Draco Village and met with the last of the true Dragon-People, who also agreed with him that the weapons would need guardians. So, dragons were sent to protect the weapons-"

 _And we know who they are!_ yelled the young guardian of the Nunchucks of Lightning, Wisp, prompting some growling laughs to emerge from the crowd of dragons that were listening to the book that Maggie was reading to them. "Ah-hem," said Maggie, making the dragons quiet down.

"So, dragons were sent to protect the weapons," continued Maggie, "and fearing that he might die before his brother returns, the younger brother made a map, which he gave to a trusted friend. And we know that one day, the older bother will return. The end." And with that, Maggie closed the book.

Zia looked as the dragons crowded around Maggie, asking for more info about the book. When they had first visited their cousins, Maggie had been currently reading the book that she had gotten as a present from her father. The dragons had asked her to read it for them, since they couldn't read. But when they had to leave, Maggie hadn't finished the book for them. So, they had promised to come back, and when they did, Maggie would finish the book. It had been two years, and she had finally finished the book.

 _As the humans would say, penny for your thoughts?_ Zia turned as Striker laid down beside her. The old Energy Dragon had sensed Zia's uneasiness. "Jethro is going to realize that were gone soon," said Zia, "he knows that we'll come here."

 _Jethro nor Gyro will make it past the Dragonrings. They hold the natural cowardace of their kind,_ Striker told her. _Now, it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow, you begin your training. You will need it for when your great journey begins._

 **This is my first Ninjago fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Episode 1-2

It had been two years since Zia and Maggie had gone up to live with their cousins in the Dragon Mountains. Since then, they had progressed in their powers and learned other things about their world. And now, they were getting ready to meet their next teacher.

"So, you'll be taking us past your territories?" Zia asked again as she double-checked her satchel. Now a tall, ninteen-year old, she was the perfect image of her mother. Maggie, now ten years old, who was also double-checking her satchel, looked a little bit like her birth father, but also resembled her mother. She had, however, kept her red-orange hair at chin-length.

 _And well away from your step-father,_ replied Striker once again. _There will be a village at least a two-day travel from where we will set you down. There, you shall meet your teacher._ Striker gave a small sad smile and nuzzled Zia and Maggie as she said, _we really will miss you._

"If we ever get a chance," said Maggie, "we'll try to visit you."

 _We would enjoy that very much. Now, it's time to get going._

"Oh, and who are we supposed to be finding again?" asked Zia, pulling the strap of her satchel over her shoulder.

 _You know him as the younger brother in the story that Magma has,_ said Striker, _but his real name is Wu._

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Two days later, they aproached the village that Striker had told them about. It was small and quiet, with nothing much appearing to be going on. There was a small blacksmith close to the village center, with an old man stealthily sneaking out of it, just as the teenager that appeared to own the blacksmith started to turn holding a sword. "Charming place," said Maggie, resting against a rock.

Zia looked towards some storm clouds that bordered the horizon with a worried look on her face. "That's not a regular storm," she finally said, "Let's find Sensei Wu and get out of here. When that storm reaches the village, it's not going to be good."

"You have a keen eye for the storms, young lady." The two girls jumped as the same old man suddenly appeared beside them, "Not just a hobby, I believe."

Something clicked in Zia's mind, "Are you Sensei Wu?"

"Why do you say that?" asked the man.

"For one thing, you're very wise, are right about my gift, and-"

"Yes, I am Sensei Wu," he interrupted, then said, "you must be Zia and Magma Dragonwing. Striker mentioned that I would have a few students looking for me."

"The magic pool, right?" figured Maggie, "she always uses that to contact other people. Reflection appeared in you tea?"

"Yes," replied Wu, "and I must say that it-" Wu was interrupted as Zia looked upwards suddenly. Dark, purple clouds were suddenly covering the sky, and there was the sound of engines approaching the village. "We've got company," she said in a deadly voice as vehicles carrying several bands of Skeleton Warriors appeared over the hills.

"Finally! Some action!" said Maggie excitedly, "I've been waiting to use some moves ever since we left the mountains."

"She gets overexcited," Zia said to Wu, who nodded.

The townspeople rushed from the rice fields that they were tending to fight, but the lead skeleton simply gave a, "Boo!" and they all scattered. As they advanced to the blacksmith, the brother and sister appeared, the brother wearing armor, and the sister expertly wielding a bamboo stick. They started knocking down some skeletons and Maggie rushed to join the fight. "Care for a hotfoot?" she asked a small crowd of skeletons as they rushed her. She held up her hands and shot a stream of lava at their feet, causing them to hop up and down in pain.

"Maggie! Focus," pleaded Zia as she raised her arms. The sky gave a large boom, and it started to rain. Summoning some lightning and ice into her hands,she launched it straight at another crowd of skeletons, causing them to fly up into the air.

"Ninja-go!" came a loud cry. Zia turned to see the lead skeleton being attacked by a glowing cyclone of golden light, which battered him around until it stopped, revealing Sensei Wu, who the lead skeleton instantly recognized. "Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty!" the skeleton declared.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai!" replied the old warrior, stroking his beard. Zia jumped behind the skeleton, who's name was apparently Samukai, and adopted a fighting stance.

Samukai turned when he heard the brother give a grunt, and then looked at the tower nearby. Chuckling, Samukai threw his four knives past Sensei Wu, where they embeded into one of the tower's legs, which made it start to fall towards the brother. "Oh-no," said the brother.

"I got him!" yelled Zia. She bolted forward, grabbing the brother and pulling out of the way before the tower could colapse on them both. "Zia! You okay?" asked Maggie, running to her sister. "I'm fine," replied Zia, standing up, "What about you?" she asked the brother.

But he was looking past her, "Nya!" he yelled. The two sisters turned and saw the sister, Nya being pulled towards the skeletons. When she got there, the skeletons retreated with their prize.

"She wasn't the only thing they took," said Maggie angrily, "I saw a few skeletons enter the shop. Before I could get there, they found a map and ran. I couldn't stop them."

"You did your best, Maggie," Zia said to her, comforting her younger sister.

The brother had started running afte them, but had stopped due to the heavy armor. "They took her," he said angrily. "I told you,"said Sensei Wu, tapping his helmet with his staff, "Useless."

The brother rounded on him angrily, "You could've done something!" he said, "You could've used your...Twist-itszu or-"

"Spinjitzu," corrected Sensei.

"But you did nothing!" the brother finished. "Hold it, hotshot!" said Maggie, "none of us could've done anything! They would've tried everything to get her for their master, and eventually, they would've killed you to get at her. So take it easy. You won't be able to help her if you're dead."

"Well, I'm going to get her back," he said. And with that, he started to march off, but stopped when he heard Sensei Wu say, "Where they go, no one can follow."

"At least not easily," said Zia, "That skeleton that nearly got you was Samukai, King of the Underworld. And if he really is doing the dirty work of Lord Garmadon, then this isn't over yet."

"Zia is right," said Wu. The brother simply looked confused, "Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What's going on? What do we have that's so important to them, and why would they take my sister. Oh, and by the way," he retorted to Maggie, "My name isn't hotshot. It's Kai."

"What's so important?" said Sensei Wu, "How about everything in Ninjago itself." And with that, he said a shorter version of the story, leaving out a couple of not-right-now-important details, of the book that Maggie had in her satchel. "The man that I gave the map to as your father," Kai looked shocked as he went on, "The older brother is Lord Garmadon, And I need to find those weapons."

Something clicked in Kai's mind, "You're the younger brother?" he asked Wu, "Then you came here looking for the map?"

"No," replied Wu, "I came here for something greater; you." As he walked around he said, "Since my brother cannot come into this realm, it is obvious that he has struck a deal with Samukai, and if he collects all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you!" he said, pointing to Kai, "you have the fire inside! I will train you to harness it, use it, become a Spinjitzu Master!"

"Which is the reason why me and Maggie are here," said Zia, walking forward, "the one that we lived with before has sensed evil retrurning to Ninjago. So she sent us to find and train under Sensei Wu to help protect Ninjago from this evil. And we are willing to help. But what about you?" she asked Kai.

"Look," he said, sliding off the rock that he had been sitting on, "I'm flattered that you think I'm all of that, but I gotta go and rescue my sister, not get involved in your sibling rivalry." And with that, he started to walk off.

Zia looked at Maggie and winked. Maggie smiled and leapt through the air, landing on Kai's back, feet-first, then hooking her right foot under Kai's chest, she flipped him around so that he landed on his back with a yelp. "You just got beaten by a ten-year old," she said mockingly.

"You aren't ready to even face my pinky toe," said Sensei, wiggling his foot mockingly, "If you wish to save your sister, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be ready to face Lord Garmadon."

"Okay," said Kai dejectedly, "So, when do we start?"

"First, get rid of that armor," said Wu as Maggie hopped off the teenager and he struggled to get up again, "Then, we shall start."

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Kai struggled up the side of the mountain beside Maggie, while Zia and Wu climbed around like spiders on a web. "She's better at climbing than me," said Maggie.

"I don't think I got your names," said Kai, nearly slipping.

"I'm Magma, but you can just call me Maggie. And that's my sister, Zia."

Finally, they reached the top of the mountain, where a monostary perched on the top like a grand temple. "So, when does this training start?" asked Zia, "Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?"

"Pacience," said Wu, stroking his beard. He opened the door to the monostary, and they walked in, "You will be ready when you are ready, and not a minute sooner."

"You expect us to fight in a place of peace?" said Kai, looking around the inside of the monostary. "Not fight," said Wu, "Train. In order to fight, you must learn to see what others cannot."

"But, there isn't anything here!" said Kai.

Wu tapped the dragon statue next to him. It flipped upwards, revealing a small red button, which he pressed. Instantly, several of the floor stones moved upwards revealing all sorts of training equipment, from dummies, to moving weapons, even a punching bag. "Whoa!" said Kai, hoppeing up onto one of the woooden pillars, "Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?"

The pillar starting moving downwards until it stopped. "Oh dear," said Wu as Kai was launched into the air. He flipped onto the gold dragon statue on top of the center piece of training equipment before flopping to the ground.

"This will take a little while," said Zia.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Over the course of the next few days, Kai, Zia and Maggie strugled to finish the course before Sensei could finish his tea, which didn't give them very much time. Each time, they were knocked around, hit, and launched into the air multiple times, with Sensei saying "Fail," each day.

Finally, one day, when they were doing particulary very good, Kai saw Wu raise the cup up, and threw the wooden sword that he was using staight at it, causing Sensei Wu to drop it. When Wu looked up again, Kai, Zia and Maggie had finished and were standing if front of him, but Kai was standing off to the side and asked, "Is that one sugar? Or two?"

Sensei nodded and walked indoors as Zia asked, "So, when will we learn Spinjitzu?"

"You already know it," said Wu, "Your final test comes tomorrow."

The three students looked at each other as Wu said inside, "My advice, is to get some sleep."

"Well, let's do it then," said Maggie, "I'm tired already." And with that, they headed to their rooms.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

Maggie waved her wooden daggers around as Zia brushed her hair, "Why is it I have a feeling that the test is tonight," said Zia.

"Why do you say that?" asked Maggie.

"Just something that Striker said to me. She said, 'Wu can say something and mean something else. When he mentions a final test, think about the time and what he says to you.' He say that we should get some sleep, which makes me think that it's actually tonight." Zia lifted up the hairbrush to her face. It was one of those kinds that had a mirror in the back of it so she could see her face.

Maggie noticed her sister freeze. "Uh, sis?" she asked nervously. She jumped when Zia suddenly twisted, throwing the brush towards the door, hitting the black clothed and hooded figure hiding at the edge of the door. "And that is why I have a mirror on the back of my hairbrush," Zia said proudly as the figure recoiled with a yelp.

A sudden yell came from the room next to them and there came the sound of fighting. "That's Kai!" yelled Maggie.

"Go help him! I've got this," said Zia as Maggie leapt up into the banisters and rushed to Kai's room. The figure in front of her drew a scythe. Zia looked at her bedside table, where next to it, was the wooden staff that she used for training was. She lunged, as well as the black figure. Reaching the staff, she blocked the black figure's first strike, when she heard a sudden crash. "Maggie!"

Zia kicked the figure away, then leapt upwards onto the banister, then leapt through the hole in the ceiling, joining Kai and her sister where they were engaged in fights with two other dark, hooded figures, one weilding nunchucks and the other a pair of silver shurikans. "Kai! The button! Let's use the training equipment!" yelled Zia.

Kai nodded and leapt over to the small dragon statue, pressing the button as the scythe dude leapt at Zia. She bounded onto one of the wooden posts, launching herself into the air and meeting him on top of the dragon statue, where they started dueling. Finally, her staff was knocked from her hands and she leapt down onto the ground, the scythe dude jumping down after her.

Zia quickly confisticated him of his weapon and engaged in a fist fight with him until everyone was in one big pile. "I've had enough," Zia muttured. She unleashed one of her gifts, her Dragonroar, and her opponent quickly leapt from the pile with a scream. "Cole! Get it together!" yelled the nunchucks dude, "Though I have to admit it, that was cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"What? This?" asked Maggie, locking her legs around his neck and bringing him down to the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

All of them turned to see Sensei Wu enege from his room, holding his staff. Instantly, the black figures straightened and said, bowing, "Yes, Sensei."

"Wait! They're your students too?" asked Kai. Wu nodded as Zia said, "This was our final test, wasn't it? I knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said the nunchucks one, "You never said anything about three more. It's always three! Three blind mice, Three musketeers, Three-"

"What Jay means, Sensei," said Zia's opponent, walking forward, "Is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid!"

"Didn't look so solid to me," scoffed Kai, folding his arms. The scythe dude-Cole-glared at him as the last one, who had ice-blue eyes, asked, "Sensei, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"Each of you have been chosen," explained Wu, "each in tune with elemental properties. But first-" Wu straightened, tucking his staff behind his back as he declared, "Ninja-go!" They all watched as Sensei Wu turned into the golden tornado-doing his Spinjitzu-and spun around them. As he whirled around them, their clothes changed into ninja ghi's, with their hoods up. Kai wearing red, Zia with silver, and Maggie was orange, which when she moved her arms, the orange rippeld into a light red. The other students had had changes as well. "How did he do that?" said Kai.

"Whoa! Look what color I am!" said Jay, who was blue.

"I don't get it," said Cole, "I'm still black."

"I look cool," said Maggie, flexing her arms to reveal the ripples of red appearing on her outfit. Zia looked at the ice-blue eyed ninja, who was now colthed in white.

They were also carrying weapons; Kai a katana, Cole another scythe, Jay nunchucks, the last ninja with shurikans, Zia a silver staff, and Maggie with Sai Knives.

Sensei touched his staff to Kai's shoulder and said, "Kai; Master of Fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue," he said to Jay, touching him with his staff as well, "Master of Lightning."

"Heh. That's not all I'm the master of," said Jay, "I do a little bit of inventing; a dab in model building; a touch of cooking; a little poetry."

"More like mouth of lightning," said Cole resignedly.

"Black ninja is Cole," continues Sensei Wu, "solid as rock; Master of Earth." Cole spun around, expertly weilding his scythe. Kai gave a short laugh, and Cole rounded on him, the scythe blade at the red ninja's throat. "Nice to meet you kid," he said, flipping his hood down, revealing a pair of black eyes, black hair, and a small smirk, "I've got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world that I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons," pointed out the white ninja. "Oh, is that why he jumped away when I roared?" asked Zia innocently.

Cole had frozen nervously as he said, "Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world." Then he froze as what Zia said struck him, "That was you?!"

Zia shrugged modestly as Wu turned to the white ninja, "White ninja is Zane; Master of Ice, and seer in sixth sense." Zane held up his shurikans and spun them expertly as Kai muttered to Maggie, "I sense this one takes things a little too seriously."

Zane flipped his hood down and asked, "You too have the gift?"

Jay chuckled and flipped his hood down as he said, "No, he's just making a joke Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

"Yes," replied Zane, "It was a joke. Ha ha." Jay ran a hand throuh his light brown hair resignedly as Zia said, "Definitly too serious."

"Zia is silver," said Wu, touching his staff to her shoulder, "Master of Storms; a great protector to all."

Zia bowed and twirled her new staff, making the ends whistle a millimeter from everyones heads, but skillfully manuvering the staff around everyone. "Okay. That's cool." commented Cole. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Storms?" asked Jay, "Isn't that the same thing as lightning?"

"There's a difference." Zia raised her left arm. Instantly, a small bundle of clouds drifted down from the sky and when it touched her hand, it came to life with lightning and ice, and water dripped onto the ground. "Even cooler!" yelled Jay.

"And orange ninja is Magma; Master of Lava. The youngest, but one of the strongest." Maggie twirled her Sai knives around and then tucked them into her belt as she said, "You can just call me Maggie, though."

"You four are the chosen ones," said Sensei Wu, "who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon."

Kai stepped forward with an angry look on his face, and said, "But what about my sister?"

Jay gasped and asked him, "We're saving a girl! Is she hot?" He nudged Kai with his elbow. "Jay!" said Cole and Zia at the same time, then the two of them looked at each other as Jay stammered, "I-I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into!" As Kai turned away, Jay asked him, "Does she like blue?"

"Back off," snarled Kai.

"When we find the weapons, we find your sister," assured Wu, "It is time! W must go to the first weapon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Cole, "Hang on a minute! You said that you were going to teach us Spinjitzu!"

"Yeah!" added Zia, "When will we learn that?"

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you," said Sensei, "But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found."

"And I thought Striker was confusing," said Maggie as she and Zia flipped off their hoods.

After a slight dramatic pause, Wu said, "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carrige."

"Great," said Cole. "Now we have to find a key?" asked Jay.

"Yeah," relpied Cole, "I have a feeling he's taking us for a ride."

"Well," said Kai, flipping his hood back up, "If it means finding my sister, then sign me up!"

"Don't we have to pull the horse carrige?" Zia asked to no one in particular.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN!**

 **()**

As they headed up the mountain, Jay said mockingly to Kai, " 'Sign me up!' Way to go, sports club!"

"I knew we were going to have to pull this thing!" Zia said wearily as they kept on running. They each had a stick to hold onto, but Zia and Maggie had to share with Jay (much to Zia's dispelasure) and Zane.

"I sense this is some strange form of...teambuilding," said Zane. Cole turned his head back to him and said, "Just keep pulling! We have a long way to go!"

As they continued, Kai asked, "So, where did Sensei find you three?"

"Let's just say," said Cole, "that if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd be seen together." As the explanations continued, Cole had been testing his limits, Jay had been testing his inventions, and Zane had been testing himself.

"Do you have a record?" asked Maggie?

"Nineteen minutes underwater," he replied. "You part fish or something?" asked Zia, "Because that's just incredible!"

"I guess you're right," said Kai, "if it weren't for Sensei, we wouldn't be together."

"What about you three?" asked Cole. "My village got attacked by Samukai, and Sensei roped me in" explained Kai, "But Zia and Maggie aren't from there."

"We actually got sent to find Sensei Wu," said Zia, "We're-"

"Shh! Stop!" called out Wu all the sudden. Everyone stopped the cart as he announced, "The Caves of Despair."

 **Well be getting on to the fight in the next chapter! See you next time!**


	3. Episode 1-3

They peered behind a rock at the large pit that was already swarming with skeletons. "I can see Samukai," Zia whispered, pointing out the large, four-armed skeleton on top of the largest tower, "And it doesn't look like they've found the scythe yet either," said Maggie, "Otherwise, Rocky would be out here causing a rockslide."

"Rocky?" asked Jay. "Long story," replied Maggie.

"Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes," said Sensei Wu, "Do not use the weapon, or it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" interrupted Jay, "It's too much for us mortals. All right guys," he said to everyone else, "Let's chop shop this lemonade stand. Cole? You have a plan?"

"Sure, I do," he replied. As he explained the plan, he noticed Zia and Maggie look upwards for probably the umpteenth time already and he asked, "Are you guys okay? You've been doing that a lot."

"Just feel something strange," replied Zia, "carry on."

But he was looking past them, "Where's Kai?"

"He must've gone ahead!" realized Maggie, "He's a pretty imaptiant guy!"

"I see him," said Jay, "let's go!" Leaving Wu behind, they quickly bounded over the rock and headed towards the mine after Kai, who was heading for the tallest tower.

They finally caught up to Kai on the top of the tower, where Jay hit Kai on the top of the head and asked quietly, "What's the matter with you?"

"Sshh," Kai replied. They peered through a hole in the canvas to see Samukai studying the map. He chuckled and set the map down. "It's upside down!" whispered Maggie, "they're digging in the wrong spot!"

"The golden weapon is near," said Zane, pulling out one of his shurikans and attatching a rope to it. Without Samukai noticing, he threw the shurikan and pierced the map, then brought it upwards for them to see. After studying the map for a bit, Kai said, "There's no time to waste." And with that, he flipped off the roof. "What is it with that guy?" asked Jay, "always in a rush."

"He just want's to find his sister," Zia whispered.

They quickly sneaked past the guards that were in front of the entrance to the cave and reached Kai, who was trying to budge the large boulder that was hiding the entrance. "Before you race off again," said Cole, striding forward, "You need to remember that we're a team.

Kai looked a little bit shamefaced and said, "Yeah. Whatever." The others joined him and they moved the boulder to the side, revealing a dragon head with the Scythe of Quakes floating in the open mouth. "Whoah!" yelled Jay, "That is so cool!"

His yell echoed around the cave and Maggie gave him a kick and said, "Keep it down, would you?"

"Aw c'mon, don't be paranoid," said Jay, "we're on the total opposite side of the caves."

"Okay, now that we've got the Scythe," said Cole after he had finished wrapping the Scythe in a brown cloth and carried it with him, "Let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy."

 _I don't think it'll be them that we have to worry about,_ Zia thought as the left the cave with Kai now carrying the Scythe, which Cole had tossed to him.

"Alright team," said Cole, "everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner." Then, he came face-to-face with Samukai's skull. The whole entire skeleton army was there and as Cole nervously backed off, Samukai drew his four daggers. The ninja drew their weapons and adopted ready stances as the skeletons charged.

"Two points!" yelled Kai, knocking down two skeletons as they rushed forward. Then, he found himself facing a group of skeletons and Zane yelled, "Kai! Throw it here!" Kai quickly tossed it to Zane and as the skeletons charged the white ninja, Cole yelled, "Going long!" Zane tossed it to him as the skeletons tackled him.

As Cole caught it, Zia yelled, "There's too many of them! We won't make it!"

"Let me handle that!" said Jay. At this, he went into overdrive with his nunchucks and his reaction sounds. Then he noticed something, "Hey guys! It's just like the training corse!" At this, he demonstrated.

"Over the planks!"

"Dodge the swords!"

"Here comes the dummy!"

As he rushed another skeleton, he whirled, hitting the skeleton as a funnel of blue with swirls of lightning surrounded him, and he returned to hitting bad guys with a will!

"Spinjitzu!" yelled Maggie. "Jay! What's the key?" yelled Kai.

Jay just laughed and yelled, "I'm just going though the motions!"

"Then that must be when Sensei meant when he said that we already know it!" said Zia. She quickly started going through the motions, saying as the skeletons rushed her, "Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!" and a little while later, a funnel of silver and dark blue with flashes of lightning, chunks of ice, and rain mixed in appeared around her.

One of the larger skeletons laughed and said to his companion, "She just called you a dummy!"

"No," said his companion, "She called _you_ a dummy." The two of them turned and saw Zane adapt a white tornado of swirling ice and head straight towards them. Screaming, they rushed for the entrance as Zane said to them in his usual toneless voice, "I sense you do not stand a chance."

Very soon, Kai, Cole and Maggie had adapted to Spinjitzu. Kai's funnel was a firey orange color mixed with fire, Cole's was an earth brown with chunks of dirt and sand, while Maggie's was a red-orange color with small streams of lava running through it.

Using their new skill, they quickly made Samukai and the skeleton army retreat, all of them screaming their heads off like little girls as the new Masters of Spinjitzu headed towards them. As soon as the army was gone, they stopped and cheered. "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies," said Cole proudly, holding up his fists.

Everyone shook their heads resignedly as Cole started to turn around, in which he quickly froze in terror. "I knew we were going to have this problem," said Zia, chuckling. "Maggie. I believe our skills our needed."

Maggie grinned as everyone else turned their heads to see the large Earth Dragon, Zia and Maggie's old friend, Rocky, standing over them with a big grin on his snout. Cole was petrified stiff and everyone else watched in shock as Zia and Maggie strode forward and started scratching Rocky's proffered snout. "Are you insane?" whispered Kai, hiding the Scythe of Quakes behind his back.

"Oh, actually, we're good friends," Maggie told him. Hearing this, Cole gave a scream and darted behind Zane.

 _What is with him?_ asked Rocky.

"Oh, he's just afraid of dragons," replied Zia, "sorry we had to intrude on you without warning, but turns out Lord Garmadon has come sooner that expected."

 _In that case,_ said Rocky, straightening, _take the Scythe of Quakes with you and protect it. A word of warning,_ he added, _it can only be controled by the Master of Earth. No one else can use it._

"Oh-kay," said Zia, "someone will be glad to know that."

 _And also,_ Rocky said, sniffing the air, then smiling, _you have a little bit of company outside. Call me if you ever need my help._ And with that, he headed back towards the chamber, with the girls looking confused and the boys still frozen in terror. "Wh-how?" asked Jay in shock.

"It's a long story," Maggie said, scratching the back of her head, but then saying, "I wonder what he meant by we have a little bit of company?"

"Let's find out," said Zia. Walking past the boys, who filed behind them nervously, they headed outside the Caves of Despair, where they stopped in shock at the sight in front of them.

Sensei Wu was standing in the center of the mine with two dragons, roughly around the size of Rocky, and talking with them. The larger of the dragons was a dark blue and gray with blue wings and a slender head. Her storm-gray reptilian eyes had a look of kindness in them, but there was also a fire in them as well.

The second dragon was a head smaller than the blue dragon, and was colored orange with highlights of red, much like Maggie's ninja ghi. Her orange eyes had a look of playfulness in them, and her head was slightly larger than the blue dragon's, but still had a look of slenderness. Her red and orange wings were tucked neatly against her sides.

As the Ninja exited the cave, Cole gave another shriek and dove behind the cave entrance, causing the young dragons to perk up, and they gave happy roars when they saw Zia and Maggie, rushing forward and nuzzling them happily. "Storm? Burnstar?" asked Maggie as she rubbed the snout of the orange one, lowering her hood.

 _The two and only!_ replied the orange one, Burnstar. _We missed you guys,_ said the gray one, Storm, happily as she nuzzled Zia

"Okay!" declared Kai, "you have got a lot of questions to answer! First of all, you were able to walk up to the guardian of the Scythe without any problem, and he didn't attack you; second, you were able to talk to him as if you were able to understand him; and last, you seem to know a lot of, and about, dragons! How?!"

"Zia and Maggie are the daughters of the last Dragonpeople, the same people that I went to in order to set guardians over the Golden Weapons," explained Sensei Wu as Zane walked forward to touch Burnstar, who allowed herself to be scratched on the snout, as Wu continued, "their parents were also the Elemental Masters of Storms and Lava, which is where Zia and Maggie got their Elemental powers from. They inherited their parents dragon-like abilities, such as the ability to leap long distances, the ability to talk to dagons, and the ability to sound like dragons."

"That would explain the dragon-like roar that Zia used last night," said Kai, stepping forward to pet Storm. Jay also stepped forward as well, while Cole stayed behind, looking nervously at the two dragons. "Oh, for crying out loud, Cole," said Zia, walking over to him and grabbing him by the wrist, "they won't hurt you."

Leading him over to Storm, she beckoned, and Storm willingly lowered her snout. Cole was standing stock still as Zia pulled his arm forward until it touched Storm's snout, then he pulled away and backed up nervously.

"You'll get used to it," said Maggie as she looked at Zane, who Burnstar had placed on her back.

"Now that we have the Scythe," said Wu as Kai handed it over to him, "which weapon should we go to next?"

"How about the Shurikans of Ice," said Jay as he held up the map, which he had thoughtfully tucked into his pocket, "it's the closest to us. Somewhere deep in the cold territory," he said as he studied it.

"Then the Shurikans it is," said Zia. Turning to the two dragons, she asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

 _We are not leaving you again!_ said Storm, _we're with you!_

"Then let's get going!" declared Maggie happily.

 **()**

 **JUMPUPKICKBACKWHIPAROUNDANDSPIN**

 **()**

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai stood in front of his master. "Master, I have failed you," he said, bowing his head, "They have learned Spinjitzu, and they have the Scythe."

As he bowed his head, he heard his master say, "Good." he perked up and looked at him in confusion as his master continued, "then my brother was there."

Samukai nodded and said, "If I gather my army, we could easily ambush them and-"

"No," said his master. Samukai quickly bowed his head as the voice continued, "let them think they're winning."

"I do not understand," said Samukai, waving his arms in confusion.

But he was not answered as the voice said, "Everything is going according to plan." Then there came an evil chuckle.

 **That's the end of the first episode, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
